


When You Flirt With Other Men

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Possessive Cain, jealous Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really enjoyed ‘The Curious Type’ and was wondering if you could write a one shot based on the imagine of “Cain getting jealous/possessive when Crowley tries to flirt with you. It leads to hot, possessive sex”? Maybe the reader is a bit naive and doesn’t realize that Cain has feelings for her and why he gets upset when Crowley is nice to her? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Flirt With Other Men

Warnings: Language, jealous!Cain, possessive!Cain, smut

Fic:

“Of course I’m willing to help Love,” Crowley says, placing an elbow on the table and leaning towards you.

“Thank you, your majesty,” you say playfully. You needed Crowley to translate a spell for you, so you hand him a piece of paper with the spell scrawled across it.

“Anything for you Darling,” Crowley says, flashing you a smile that makes you blush. He examines the paper before looking back up to you, “This may take a while, I’ll let you know when I know what it means.”

“Thanks,” you tell him. Crowley smiles at you one last time before he snaps his fingers and disappears.

“I hate that man,” Cain says from behind you. You hadn’t even realized he was standing there. Turning in your chair, you see him standing with his arms crossed in the doorway.

After he’d snapped and tried to kill the majority of the human population, you and the boys took Cain in and tried to rehabilitate him. Things seemed to be going well, but you noticed that he always seemed tense. The tenseness only seemed to get worse when Crowley was around. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Crowley was a demon, but you couldn’t be sure. Despite all of that, Cain was starting to grow on you.

“He’s not that bad,” you say, “At least he’s willing to help.”

“He’s not helping,” Cain tells you, “He’s flirting.”

“No he’s not,” you retort, pausing before sighing and giving in, “Ok, maybe we flirt a little, but what’s the harm in it if it helps on hunts? Besides, why do you care?”

“I can’t believe you don’t see it,” he says, almost angrily, before turning and walking down the hall.

“Hey, what are you talking about?” you call after him, but he doesn’t respond. You stand from your seat and chase after him, not wanting to let him leave angry. He doesn’t stop walking until he reaches his room. Cain leaves his door open, so you don’t hesitate to follow him. “Did I do something?” you ask, “I don’t understand why you’re angry with me.”

“Have I not made myself clear?” he asks, turning to face you, his eyes much darker than they were before.

“About what?” you ask nervously, swallowing hard.

“Let me clarify,” he practically growls. Cain takes two swift strides forward and grabs you, pulling you close and pressing his lips to yours forcefully. The kiss takes you by surprise and you push him away.

“Cain, what are you doing?” you ask.

“I would’ve thought that was clear enough for you,” he says.

“I thought you didn’t like me,” you say, confused.

“Why would you think that?” Cain asks.

“I don’t know,” you reply, “You just seem so . . . tense around me, even just now.”

“Jealousy,” he says simply, “I want you Y/N, all to myself. It makes me jealous when you flirt with other men, especially someone like Crowley.” His confession sparks something inside you.

“You don’t have to be jealous,” you tell him. You wanted him too, though you never thought he felt the same. Reaching up to cup his face between your hands, you pull his lips to yours.

Cain instantly takes control of the kiss, his tongue sliding against your bottom lip. You part your lips for him and his tongue invades your mouth, mapping out the space as if he’s trying to commit it to memory. His hands grasp your hips and he walks you backward. Reaching behind you, he shuts the door before pushing you up against it. You gasp as he presses his body up against yours, his cock already hard and straining against the material of his pants.

You run your fingers through his hair and tilt your head to the side, allowing him to deepen the kiss. From the way he kisses you, you can tell he’s been wanting and thinking about this for a long time. His fingers slip beneath your shirt and press against your skin, pushing your shirt up as his hands slide up your sides. You pull your hands from him and he breaks the kiss, allowing him to pull your shirt over your head. As soon as the material is gone, he presses his lips to your neck, sucking at the skin.

Your fingers travel to the buttons of his shirt and open them one by one. Cain pulls the shirt from himself and tosses it to the floor. His hands are back on you in a second, sliding up your bare skin. “You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted you,” Cain growls against your skin, “Ever since I met you.”

“Cain,” you whisper, running your hands down his chest and abdomen. His hands pull you away from the wall and reach behind you, unhooking your bra. He pulls the straps down your arms, his fingers dragging along your skin.

“I want you,” Cain growls against your skin, “I have for so long, but you never wanted me.”

“That’s not true,” you tell him. Cain’s lips leave rough kisses down your neck and collarbone. His hands grasp your hips, pushing you back against the door. You moan as he sucks one of your nipples between his lips. “I want you, please,” you moan, running your hands through his hair and tugging. Cain groans against you before kissing his way across the valley of your breasts and sucking your other nipple between his lips.

“I want you to be mine,” Cain growls.

“I’m yours,” you moan for him.

“I want it to be me you flirt with,” Cain growls against you, “Not other men, not Crowley.”

“I’m yours,” you moan again, “Make me yours, please.” At your plea, Cain reaches down and opens the front of your jeans. His fingers slip beneath the waistband of your pants and panties, pushing them down. You kick them from your ankles and toe off your socks.

“Are you sure you want this?” Cain asks. He can’t keep his eyes from traveling your body and drinking you in.

“Yes,” you tell him, “Please.” Cain groans and presses himself up against you, his cock straining through his pants and pressing hard against your thigh. You reach down between you for the button of his pants, popping it open and pulling down the zipper. He groans as you reach your hand into his pants, leaving his boxers between your hand and his skin, rubbing his cock through the material.

“Fuck,” he groans, “I want you.”

“Make me yours,” you prompt again. Cain pushes his pants down around his ankles and kicks them to the side before he reaches for your thighs. In one swift movement, he has both your legs wrapped around his waist, your back pressed firmly against the wall. His hands hold your thighs tightly as he rocks his hips against you, his hard cock sliding through your damp folds.

“Mine,” he growls, “All mine.” His teeth sink into the skin of your neck, leaving behind a mark. You moan as his cock presses against your clit again and again. 

“Yes, all yours,” you moan, “Cain please.” He doesn’t make you wait any longer. In one swift movement, he shifts his hips and thrusts into you. You cry out as he fills you to the hilt, stretching you as he pushes into you. “Oh Cain,” you moan. You drape your arms over his shoulders and dig your fingertips into his back, holding on as he sets a brutal pace.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Cain grunts, his fingers pressing hard into your thighs. Your back slides up and down the wall with each of his rough thrusts. You tighten your legs around his waist, pulling him deep into you. His cock slides against your g-spot with each stroke, making you moan and cry out.

“Cain, yes!” you cry out, your head falling back against the wall.

“Mine,” he grunts as he fucks you against the wall, “All mine.” His lips attach to your skin, leaving marks down your neck and along your collarbone. You drag your nails along his back as he pounds into you again and again.

“Please,” you moan, your walls growing tight around him.

“So good,” he growls against your skin, his cock throbbing inside you.

“Cain,” you moan, your back arching from the wall. He pushes his body close to yours and thrusts into you hard. “Cain, yes!” you cry out as he pushes you over the edge. You dig your nails into his skin as your walls clamp down around him. Your body shudders and your legs tighten around him as your orgasm washes over you.

“Fuck,” Cain grunts, “Y/N!” Your orgasm sparks his, his cock pulsing as he spills himself deep inside you. His thrusts are erratic as he works you both through your highs. You press your lips to his as wave after wave of pleasure washes through you. Cain pulls himself from you gently and wraps his arms around you before pulling you from the wall, carrying you to his bed. “I love you,” he whispers again and again between kisses.

“I love you too,” you whisper, running your hand through his hair as he lays you down against the bed. Cain pulls the blankets up over you and slots himself against you, the lines of his body pressed firmly against yours. “I’m sorry I made you jealous,” you tell him as you snuggle up against him, your fingers tracing random patterns against his skin.

“Don’t apologize,” he tells you, “I shouldn’t have let it get to me like that.”

“I didn’t even know you liked me,” you chuckle, leaning up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been with anyone,” Cain says, “Maybe my flirting isn’t up to par with today’s standards. I should’ve told you that I love you a long time ago.”

“It doesn’t matter,” you tell him, “I know now, and I love you too, even if you are terrible at flirting.” Cain chuckles and you laugh along with him before he captures your lips again.


End file.
